


Working Together

by IfInsanityWasSane



Series: The.. 4 Musketeers? [2]
Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Ellie doesn’t gaf, cat and Dina are literal mothers, they scold Ellie and Jesse like puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfInsanityWasSane/pseuds/IfInsanityWasSane
Summary: Cat and Dina team up on Ellie and Jesse to scold them for being idiots.
Series: The.. 4 Musketeers? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893781
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Working Together

Ellie and Jesse had.. major fucked up. Like majorly. The most fucked up. 

The regular group of four plus a few other groups of teenagers were sneaking out tonight to have a bonfire and go swimming in a lake nearby Jackson.

Ellie and Jesse kicked their shoes off to avoid making noise and quietly snuck away from the group towards a large cliff, maybe 20-30 feet tall, that loomed over the lake. 

The two exchanged quiet giggles as they silently creeped up the hill that led to the cliff ledge.

“Bro.. I’m gonna do like.. the coolest flip. Or maybe a canon ball?” Ellie whispered, grinning.

“We gotta make it count though. You know the girls will be on our asses about it-“

“That was so reckless! I can’t believe you two!” Ellie snickered, mocking Dina as she interrupted Jesse.

“You’re gonna give me a heart attack! You both could have died!” Jesse snickered back as he started to mock Cat, both struggling to stay quiet as they crawled up the hill. 

The pair mocked the girls as they made it to the top of the cliff, leaning over slightly to look down at the calm water. 

“You ready, bro?” Jesse grinned.

“Fuck yeah.” Ellie grinned back. 

They both pulled off their shirts, leaving Ellie in her sports bra.

On the count of three, they both leaped off the edge. Jesse went for a front flip, while Ellie went for a canon ball. Ellie screamed ‘fuck yeah’ as adrenaline pumped through her veins and Jesse... Jesse screamed like a little girl. 

“HOLY FUCK! ELLIE! I’M GONNA DIE! ELLIEEEE!” Jesse screamed as they flew in the air, flailing like a flamingo with brain damage. 

The splash was fucking epic. The most epic. If Ellie and Jesse hasn’t been so far under water, they would’ve seen the fact that the splash managed to even reach the shore. 

Ellie darted up to the surface of the water, gasping for air like a dead fish, followed by Jesse who grabbed her fucking shoulders in a panic and tried to hold himself above the water so he could breathe.

“Jess-.. JESSE! You’re fuck-... YOU’RE FUCKING DROWNING ME!” 

“Oh, SHIT! I’m sorry!” He finally released her and they swam to the shore, collapsing on the ground as they tried to catch their breath. 

“ELLIE FUCKING WILLIAMS!” Cat.

“JESSE MOTHERFUCKING CHANG!” Dina.

“YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!” This time it was in unison, both Dina and Cat’s voices mixed together. 

Ellie looked over at Jesse, grinning.

“Time to bolt?”

“Time to bolt.” Jesse nodded and the two scrambled for their feet, trying to get a head start before being promptly tackled to the ground. 

“Oh, FUCK! JESUS CHRIST, D! YOU ARE A FUCKING TANK!” Ellie yelled as the wind was knocked out of her and the short, black haired girl was holding her down with one knee in the middle of the back and two hand pinning Ellie’s wrists.

She looked over to see her best friend meet the same fate, both hands pinned and solid knee on his back. The pair knew they could easily get out of the girls’ grasps, but it didn’t seem smart to agitate them even more.

“You two. On your feet.” Cat released Jesse and Dina followed, allowing Ellie to stand. “We are having a stern fucking talk.”

“Fuck off, mom..” Ellie muttered under her breath and earned a snicker from Jesse. 

“Watch it, Boston.” Dina said sternly, grabbing Ellie’s chin and forcing her to look down to meet her eyes. 

After being dragged away from the main group like scolded children, Ellie and Jesse were forced into sitting on a fallen tree while Cat and Dina stood over them with hands on their hips.

“What were you two EVEN THINKING?!” Cat starts.

“We just wanted to have fun..” Jesse mumbles, looking down at his lap.

“It was fun.” Ellie smirks, nudging Jesse gently, who snickers and struggles to contain a smile.

“Shut your mouth, Williams.” Dina said in a tone that would allow absolutely no arguing. Ellie could only comply.

“You two could of gotten seriously fucking hurt. You KNOW we all agreed that the lake was off limits at night time! What would we have told Maria and everyone else if you guys fucking injured yourselves!?” Cat rambled, pacing back and forth in clear frustration. 

The auburn girl had to pinch herself to suppress and eye roll, staring defiantly at Dina. She stared back. 

“Seriously! You guys are so fucking irresponsible sometimes — do you even USE your head!?” Dina continued for Cat. 

Jesse continued to stare down at his lap like a kicked puppy while Ellie’s frustration was growing. Quickly. She knew arguing wouldn’t help, but it was growing harder by the second to keep her mouth shut. So, instead of retaliating, she stood up and calmly walked away. Until a firm hand pressed against her toned abdomen.

“And where the fuck do you think you’re going?” Dina glared.

“Home.” Ellie said firmly, moving Dina’s hand off of her.

“No. Absolutely fucking not. You’re not going anywhere until we’re done.” Cat spoke up.

“Cat.” Ellie growled, turning in her direction. 

“She’s right.” 

Ellie couldn’t keep her mouth shut.

“The two of you aren’t our fucking parents! Jesse! How fucking old are you?!”

“Seventeen..” He mumbled, glancing up from his lap for just a moment.

“Right. We’re both fucking adults. We don’t fucking NEED to be lectured.” Ellie argued, clenching her fists at her sides.

“No, you’re right. You SHOULDN’T fucking need to be lectured-“ Dina stood her ground, glaring up at Ellie.

“I DON’T NEED to be lectured and that’s EXACTLY why I’m fucking heading back. If Jesse wants to sit here and listen to your fucking shit, then fine. But I’m not your fucking DOG. We’re old enough to make our OWN fucking decisions without you two stepping in to reprimand us!”

And with that, Ellie stormed off.

**Author's Note:**

> So.. I made like an actual series. I’ll use that to group together a bunch of works of these 4 instead of making it multiple cheaters on one work. If that even makes sense


End file.
